1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling fans and more particularly to a folding personal fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art products are available for personal cooling including standing fans, hand-held fans, desk-top fans and the like. Some of these products are electric, while others are manual. Such a fan is shown in U.S. Design Patent no. D367,320. There have been a few fans that fold in various ways. These can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,502, U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,942 and more recently in U.S. published application 2011/0129365.